


Liverbirds

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [205]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary closed the door of the hotel room behind her and quickly shrugged off her dress.





	Liverbirds

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone not familiar with the term, the mythological Liver bird is the symbol for Liverpool, 'bird' is also a British slang term for a woman, 'liver birds' is a play on both terms and is also the title of a sitcom circa 1970s.

Mary closed the door of the hotel room behind her and quickly shrugged off her dress. She had come to the same hotel in Liverpool where she had stayed with Tony a few years ago, only this time, the company would be infinitely more pleasurable. There was a knock at the connecting door, Mary pulled her silk dressing gown over her shoulders and answered. Mabel stood in the doorway, wearing a thin, translucent neglige, which left just enough to the imagination that Mary’s mind reeled.  
“Goodness…”  
Mabel kissed Mary and led her towards the bed, closing the door behind them.


End file.
